(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to tire pressure monitoring systems (TPMS), and more particular to a wireless tire pressure sensor module for TPMS.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A tire pressure sensor is usually integrated with the nozzle of a tire. Therefore, to install the tire pressure sensor on an ordinary tire, the tire's original nozzle is replaced and discarded. On one hand, this is a waste. On the other hand, a nozzle integrated with the tire pressure sensor also is more costly than an ordinary nozzle.